1. Field
The technology relates to circuitry performing multiplicative division, and the cells implementing the circuitry in EDA software.
2. Description of Related Art
Division circuits have been implemented in many ways. Among them, multiplicative division circuits based on the Newton-Raphson method are popular due to quadratic convergence. As an alternative division circuit, the Goldschmidt method takes advantage of parallelism from the Newton-Raphson method. Quadratic convergence makes these division circuits favorable to implement large-operand divisions with high performance. However, the conventional Newton-Raphson and Goldschmidt methods consist of a recursive series of multiplications with full-precision operands, consequently suffering from large area consumption.